Just say 'I love you too'
by Flore Koizumi
Summary: Haru


_El pelirrojo estaba llegando al otro extremo de la piscina, estaba por ganarle al chico de los ojos azules que lo volvía loco cuando… gritó. Era él. Su voz, inconfundible para sus oídos, pidiendo ayuda. Rin frenó y se giró, para ver cómo, poco a poco, el agua se tragaba al ojiazul… para siempre._

-¡Haru! –Gritó Rin.

-¿Matsuoka-senpai? ¿Senpai, está bien? –Preguntó Nitori.

¿Por qué cuando despertaba lo primero que debía oír era la voz de ese crío y no la del pelinegro? Le echó una mirada a Nitori y alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, ¿por qué pensaba en Haru? ¿Por qué no podía alejarlo de su mente ni un segundo, ni si quiera de sus propios sueños?

-Se despertó gritando el nombre de Nanase-san, ¿tuvo pesadillas? – Inquirió el niño.

¿Pesadillas? Se preguntó Rin. ¿Cómo iba a tener él pesadillas, si el que había acaparado el espacio de sus sueños había sido el mismísimo Haru? Negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su cama para ir hacía la puerta, cuando Nitori le gritó.

-¡Senpai! ¿A dónde va? ¡Debemos entrenar!

Rin suspiró. –Tengo cosas que hacer.- y se fue, dejando al pequeño mirando hacia puerta.

-¡Haru-chan!- Llamó Nagisa.

Haru se volteó y vio al rubio corriendo hacia él. Parecía que estuvo corriendo horas, porque estaba todo sudoroso.

-¡Haru-chan, al fin te encuentro! Llevo… buscándote… horas. – Balbuceó Nagisa. -¡Rin-chan! Él te…

A la mención del pelirrojo, Haru se tensó. Luego miró a Nagisa, para que continuara hablando.

-¡Él.. él te estaba buscando! Pero no sé donde se encuentra ahora…

Haru abrió los ojos como platos, y luego volvió a su gesto inexpresivo de siempre. ¿Qué Rin qué? ¿Para qué quería verlo, qué necesitaba de él? Ya le había dicho suficiente, ¿no era así?

_No tendré que nadar contigo, nunca más._

Las palabras no se iban de su cabeza, no dejaban de perturbarlo, cuando había pensado que el otro lo quería aun que sea un poco… Se había equivocado muchísimo. Ahora no dejaba de pensar en él, no dejaba de dolerle, pero lo peor era que… Él, aun que no lo dijera ni lo demostrara, seguía queriéndole tanto como siempre. Más de lo que quería hacerlo. Le dolía verle, le dolía mucho. Pero…

-¿Dónde está Rin ahora, Nagisa? – Inquirió Haru.

-Eh… ¿Eh? ¡Haru-chan! ¡¿Irás a ver a Rin-chan?! – Haru se tensó otra vez. –Lo vi cerca de la Primaria Iwatobi hace un rato ya así que…

Haru salió disparado de allí. Era la primera vez que Nagisa lo veía correr, y más a esa velocidad. Siempre había sabido que Haru se desplazaba mejor por el agua.

-¡Haru-chan! –gritó. -¡Suerte!

Haru corrió y corrió. Jamás le había gustado correr, pero en ésta ocasión era necesario. Ni si quiera lo pensaba, sus piernas se ocupaban de todo, aun que quisiera, no podría parar.

Dobló en una esquina y lo vio. Allí estaba, apoyado contra el alambrado, mirando al suelo con sus ojos rojos. El pelo le cubría gran parte de la cara, pero se notaba la preocupación en su rostro. De repente se enderezó, y vio que Haru le estaba observando.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Nagisa me ha dicho que me estabas buscando, y que estabas aquí. – Dijo Haru.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces has corrido hasta aquí, no es así? ¿Querías verme? –Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro del chico.

-¿Q-qué?- Haru sintió que se sonrojaba. Se sentía débil, Rin siempre lo había hecho sentirse así, y lo odiaba por ello. -¿Por qué querría verte?

La sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro, y por un segundo, el pelirrojo pareció dolido. Luego fue hasta Haru, y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué querías verme? - Preguntó el pelinegro. - ¿Para seguir diciendo que no me necesitas?

Haru se tapó la boca, y miró a Rin, el cual lo miraba sorprendido. El pelirrojo jamás había dicho eso, pero el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras era como si hubiera dicho que no lo necesitaba. Al acordarse de la escena, y de lo mal que se sentía, los ojos de Haru se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo frente a él? ¿No podría ser cuando estuviera solo? ¡Qué débil y estúpido se sentía! Bajó la mirada, se sonrojó aún más e intentó reprimir las lágrimas. El pelirrojo lo volvió a mirar fijamente, lo tomó del brazo, lo acercó a él y lo abrazó.

Haru tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que Rin lo apretaba cada vez más fuerte contra su pecho. Logró relajarse y esconder su cara en el pecho y las ropas del pelirrojo. Tenían un olor tan característico de él, ese olor que le encantaba de niño, y ahora también.

Rin lo soltó, tomó la cara del ojiazul entre sus manos y lo miró directo a sus ojos. Que preciosos que eran, con su brillo que jamás se apagaba… No se contuvo más, acercó más a Haru hacia él y lo besó.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos mientras se sonrojaba cada vez más, a éstas alturas, su cara debía de ser un tomate. Poco a poco, fue cediendo ante Rin, cerró los ojos y lo atrajo más hacia él.

Rin escuchó una voz que lo llamaba. Nitori. ¿Por qué esa pequeña cosa siempre arruinaba todo? Se soltó de Haru y se volteó, cubriendo a Haru detrás suyo.

-¡Matsuoka-senpai! ¿Qué hace aquí …? –Nitori se frenó cuando vio a Haru detrás de Rin. –Oh… ¿Nanase-san? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –Los ojos de Nitori se llenaron de rabia, no le agradaba Haru, que se acercara tanto al chico de los ojos rojos no le gustaba nada.

-Yo, pues, eh… -Haru empezó a tartamudear, por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que decir.

-Él está conmigo. No nos hemos encontrado de casualidad, yo lo he buscado. – Dijo Rin con seriedad.

-Oh, ya… Ya veo. –Los ojos de Nitori parecían los de un perro rabioso, miraba únicamente a Haru, con el único interés de tirársele encima y herirlo. Pero, sabía de sobra qué, si hacía eso, Rin jamás volvería a dirijirle la palabra. Decidió darse vuelta e irse por donde había venido, pero las cosas no quedarían así.


End file.
